


Cat Videos

by anu_strix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Phasma/Kylo, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, from enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anu_strix/pseuds/anu_strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds his political science class fascinating, even if his teacher tends to drone on and make everyone else bored. There’s only one problem with Hux’s ability to pay attention, and it’s that the absolute ass in front of him watches cat videos throughout the entire class.<br/>Based off “shittyaus” prompt: “we’re in a class and I sit behind you and all you ever do during the lessons is watch cat videos on youtube and it’s extremely distracting” combined with some modern university AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Videos

Despite the droning, boring tone of his polisci professor, Hux was taking diligent notes, as any _good_ student would. He knew there was a test the next time the class met (as a good student he’d read and memorized the syllabus) and he would be damned if he was unprepared. He felt a deep, almost incessant loathing for the rest of his classmates, most of whom spent the time asleep or on their laptops certainly not taking notes. Not only because they were disrespecting the professor of his favorite class, but also because they would later come to his dorm and beg for help before the test as if he didn’t have better things to do. Not that Hux was exactly Mr. Social Popularity with a thriving life outside of his studies, but they didn’t need to know that.  


Hux’s main source of frustration, though, came from the young man who sat in front of him. He knew he could simply move and avoid the added irritation, but it was a matter of pride that kept Hux returning to the same seat every week. That and perhaps some morbid curiosity combined with anger. Not only did this asshole not pay attention in class (he had the _audacity_ to watch cat videos of all things), he also made a consistently higher grade on every assignment _and_ wore a surgical mask which obscured his face from below his eyes. Though Hux had never seen the young man outside of class, he had to wonder if the mask was ever removed or if the asshole slept in it.  


He had once asked the other about it, as both had arrived to class early, only to receive a snort and a head shake in response. Since that day, Hux had harbored a secret hatred for the young man which only grew as Hux was forced to sit through 1.5 hours of cat videos while he did his best to pay attention. This wouldn’t be so damn difficult for him were it not for the fact that the man would occasionally laugh or make some small noise of delight that was just loud enough to distract Hux.  


Chancing a glance in front of him, Hux noticed with annoyance that the young man was indeed watching cat videos once again. Letting out a small huff of annoyance, he attempted to return his attention to Professor Snoke, but found his gaze often flitting back to the screen upon which seemed to be a montage of ‘funny’ cats. Currently there was an orange one lying on its back in a sink with water barely pouring onto its head. Hux thought it less than funny, and found himself letting out another annoyed huff.  


It was at that moment that Snoke finished his lecture and began shuffling through the papers on his desk looking for the class’ essays. Hux had spent weeks working on his and was certain he would have the best grade in the class as there was no way anyone else had put nearly as much effort and time into it. As the papers were passed back Hux had but one moment of pride at his 96, a grade relatively unheard of in Snoke’s class, before he glanced in front of him at Cat Guy’s essay (Hux had never bothered to learn his name). Written at the top of the paper, in bright red ink was a 99. Three points higher—no, three points _better_ than Hux.  


He was absolutely seething with rage, his jaw clenched in anger as Snoke dismissed the class. Without even thinking, he stalked to the front of the classroom, steps long and quick.  


“Professor Snoke,” he began, hand clenching slightly around his paper, “did I truly deserve a 96? I mean, I put in more effort than anyone on this paper. I spent weeks working on it—”  


He was cut off by a nod from the professor, “and it showed. You did an excellent job. There were errors of course, otherwise you would have had a one hundred.”  


Hux spluttered slightly, mouth opening and closing for a moment, “but sir,” he began once more, finding himself cut off by the old professor raising a hand.  


“Does this have to do with Mr. Ren’s grade? His paper was superb. You could learn a thing or two from him, Brendol. Despite your excellent grasp of this class, your essay writing could use some improvement, not to mention your attention to fine and important detail. I’d suggest setting up a meeting with him. With his help you could one day be making the same grades as he. Good day,” with these parting words Snoke picked up his briefcase and exited the room, leaving Hux alone save for Cat Guy, whose name was apparently Ren.  


The dark haired man hadn’t gotten up from his seat, but had instead closed his laptop and begun using his phone. Hux strode over to him, coming to stand in front of Ren with arms crossed.  


“How do you do it?” he snarled out, causing Ren to look up, startled.  


“Uh, pardon?” his voice was low, and was Hux not so angry and full of hate for this particular man, he would have thought it was attractive.  


“Your grades are consistently better than mine, but all you do is watch cat videos. Every. Single. Class.”  


Ren blinked, brow furrowed, “I’m sorry, who are you?”  


Hux felt embarrassment wash over him. Of course this ass wouldn’t know who he was. They’d never actually had a conversation, and surely Ren wasn’t as concerned with Hux as the ginger was with him.  


“I…I sit behind you,” Hux muttered after a moment.  


“Oh,” came the reply, though the young man still looked confused, “sorry if the videos are distracting, you’ve never said anything. I didn’t even notice you, honestly,” here he began to fidget, looking around at the empty classroom for a moment before glancing back at Hux, “so do you need help or something? Because if you do—”  


“ _I do not need help from you_ ,” Hux hissed out, eyes narrowing into slits.  


“Okay…um, I’m confused as to what your question is then?”  


Hux let out a frustrated sigh. He was well aware that he was being a complete ass to someone he’d only spoken to once, but he was honestly sick of being second best.  


“Your grades,” Hux spoke through gritted teeth, “how are they so good? You beat me out on every assignment, every quiz, every test. How?”  


“It’s just an easy—”  


“Do not say it’s an easy class,” Hux’s hand clenched into fists, “it is not. And don’t tell me you study by yourself outside of class because that’s bullshit because you don’t even take notes. I know. I watch.”  


Ren had, at this point, awkwardly crammed his laptop into his backpack and stood, slinging it over his shoulder, “yeah, okay. Whatever. You need to calm the hell down…” he trailed off for a moment, setting his phone down to adjust the straps on his bag, “it’s really fucking weird how obsessed you are with me, no offense,” and with these parting words he pushed past the ginger and left the room.  


Letting out a soft growl of annoyance, Hux walked up to his seat and began shoving things into his bag, slinging it over his shoulders and letting out another growl. Something made him pause and glance at Ren’s seat, noticing the other’s phone still sitting on his desk.  


“Fuck’s sake…” Hux muttered, stamping down and picking it up, cramming the object into his pocket as he left the room, looking left and right for the other man but coming up empty.  
Someone had to know him. He would just find the person who did and return the phone, it would be simple. Then he would move his seat away from the raven haired man, as Hux was sure he had no pride left after his rude and obnoxious display of aggression and jealousy. 

***

After asking around for a day, Hux had come to learn that his own friend, Dopheld Mitaka, actually knew who he was talking about. Not only that, but he lived in the same building as Ren.  


“You could have just asked me, Brendol,” he had laughed, “I live on the same hall as the guy. He’s pretty introverted but his roommate? Smoking. Hot.”  


This had earned a raised brow from Hux, who knew the man to be exceptionally heterosexual.  


“No, it’s totally weird, but his roommate is a _girl_. I don’t know how, maybe his parents have pull or something, but she is and she’s hot,” had been Mitaka’s immediate, almost hurried reply, as if Hux of all people would judge him.  


“Will you take his phone to him, then?” Hux had asked, rolling his eyes, “and don’t call me Brendol.”  


“Sorry, I have classes all day. I’ll give you his dorm number though. You’re done with classes for the day, anyway. Just swing it by there.”  


And that was how Hux had come to be standing in front of his sworn enemy’s door. With a deep scowl on his face he raised his hand and knocked, hearing a feminine voice yell back, “coming!”  


A moment later the door swung open and Hux found himself face to face, well chin, with Ren’s roommate. She stood an imposing six and half feet at least, and caused Hux to straighten his back slightly. The woman had short blonde hair, steely grey eyes, and impressive muscles, made even more noticeable by her crossed arms. She was indeed Mitaka’s type, practically to a T.  


“Can I help you?”  


“Uhh…” Hux found himself startled from his thoughts and plunged his hand in his pocket, pulling out Ren’s phone, “you’re Ren’s roommate? He left his phone in our class.”  


“Oh,” her expression softened and she dropped her hands to her sides, giving him a pleasant smile, “come on in.”  


Hux followed the blonde inside, shutting the door behind him and stepping into the main area of the dorm, bypassing a couple closed doors. After noticing that the dorm was a double studio, he glanced around with barely concealed interest, Hux noted that one side was decorated with ribbons and trophies from various sports and activities, including gymnastics and ROTC. He assumed this side belonged to Ren’s roommate, as the walls held several pictures of the woman with various people. Though the most common was a young man with dark hair and a pronounced, almost cute, nose. Assuming it was her boyfriend, he made a mental note to mention it to Mitaka.  


“Do you want anything to drink?” she asked, sitting on the bed opposite the side Hux assumed was hers, “I’m Elveen Phasma by the way, but you can call me Phasma. You’re in class with Ky?”  


Hux nodded slightly, “Brendol Hux, pleasure to meet you,” then glanced at the side of the room she sat on. The wall was practically covered in pictures of cats, a black one and a fat hairless one that Hux personally found to be rather creepy looking. That definitely had to be Ren’s side.  


“Uhh…Ky?” he managed, giving Phasma a quizzical look.  


“I guess you know him as Kylo?” she smiled once more, “I’ve known him since we were little, so I’ve always, well…not _always_ , called him Ky.”  


“Ren? I actually…call him Ren,” _to his face_ , Hux finished in his mind.  


“Oh, well alright then,” she gave the redhead a slightly perplexed look but shrugged, “he left a little while ago to get some beer and donuts, but he’ll be back soon. What class are you in with him?” she stood from the bed, crossing to the small kitchen area and opening the refrigerator.  


Though Hux was embarrassed to admit that he was in Ren’s Polisci class and risk this imposing woman knowing that he’d yelled at her roommate out of sheer jealousy, he decided to be honest.  


“Polisci,” his voice was barely a mumble.  


“I assumed so. You look like a politics guy,” she turned to give him a grin, walking back over and offering him a Coke that he took and opened, downing half of it in one nervous gulp.  


“Hah…yeah. Polisci major, actually,” he replied quietly, praying that Ren hadn’t told her about him and his outburst.  


“He was pretty sure he left it in there, but wasn’t one hundred percent. Something about some weirdo who blew up at him because Ky’s grades were better?” Phasma shrugged, “no offense, but you politics guys are weird. There’s another guy on this hall, I think his name is Mitak or something and he can barely talk to me,” she laughed.  


“Mitaka,” Hux corrected quickly, “he’s uh. A kind of friend of mine. He actually directed me to your dorm.”  


Before Phasma could reply, however, the door banged open and an unhappy Ren strode in, wearing his mask as usual.  


“Phas,” he began, not noticing the incredibly uncomfortable Hux, “you would not _believe_ the line at the store. I swear, eight registers and only _one_ was open!” with these words he dropped the 24 pack of beer and box of donuts on the counter.  


Phasma nodded sympathetically, “that sounds terrible, but look!” here she pointed to Hux, holding his Coke in one hand and Ren’s phone in the other, “your phone!”  


Ren turned curiously, stopping short, his brown eyes narrowing, “ _you_ ,” he hissed out.  


“Well, it was nice meeting you, Phasma,” Hux hurriedly dropped Ren’s phone on the desk beside which he was standing, “Ren, I’ll see you in class,” he turned hastily, hoping to make his exit swiftly, but it seemed that the blonde had other plans for him.  


“Stay,” her voice was a command, one that caused Hux to freeze and turn back around.  


“Phasma, this is as much my room as it is yours, and I do not want that _madman_ in here,” Ren growled out, crossing his arms and turning his glare to his roommate.  


“Madman?” Phasma’s voice was innocent, perhaps a bit too innocent.  


“I pointed him out to you!” now Ren was yelling, “I showed him to you and told you his name! I said ‘hey Phas, there’s the fucking weirdo who yelled at me about grades and watches me every class! His name is Hux!’ don’t pretend like you don’t know who he is!”  


Hux wished, more than anything, that he could sink through the floor and keep going until he was on his way to the center of the earth. Phasma, however, seemed to be delighting in both men’s anger and discomfort.  


“Now, boys…” she smiled, “why can’t you two work this out like adults? With beer and donuts. I sent you out for a reason, Kylo,” now she turned her attention to Hux, “and I knew you’d be by soon enough, since I caught wind of you asking about my dear roommate.”  


“It was just to return his phone!” Hux spluttered angrily, feeling his face begin to heat up.  


Phasma tutted softly, “regardless. You two are going to settle your differences and come together as friends.”  


Kylo didn’t reply, instead ripping the boxing off of the beer and jerking out a can, snapping it open and dropping to the floor angrily, jerking his mask off as he did so, “fine,” he said after a moment, glaring at Hux, “but I’m not keeping this on, and if you get sick it’s your own fucking fault.”  


It took Hux a moment to fully understand Ren’s words, as he was rather preoccupied with gazing at the dark haired man’s face. He was the attractive guy from Phasma’s photos, and Hux found himself wondering if they _were_ dating.  


“That’s…fine with me,” Hux mumbled out after a moment, taking a seat on the floor (a mere foot from where Kylo had sat) and taking another gulp of his Coke. _Shit_ , Hux thought, _he’s even better looking than I expected him to be_ …  


“Excellent,” Phasma beamed, jumping up and grabbing two beers from the box and sitting near the two men, passing one to Hux, “let’s get this party started!”

***

Phasma had passed out on her bed about an hour ago, and since then the two men had moved to sit on Kylo’s bed and begin arguing about which animal was better: dogs or cats.  


“Cats…” Kylo began, gesturing slightly with his beer, “are _clearly_ superior. Not saying dogs are bad, by any means, but a cat is better. In every way.”  


Hux shook his head in disagreement, “not at all.”  


“I would _know_ , okay? I have two,” here Kylo gestured to the pictures behind him.  


“I see one cat and one goblin.”  


“Okay, rude. Don’t talk about Palpatine like that. He can’t help that he’s a little chubby.”  


“Ren…that goblin is fat and wrinkly. I’ll admit that the fluffy one is cute, but—what was it, Palpatine? Yeah. Palpatine is creepy,” Hux replied, shaking his head once more.  


“Vader is adorable, yes, but that doesn’t mean you can be rude to Palp. He’s sensitive.”  


“It’s a _picture_.”  


“And they’re both very sweet,” Kylo interjected, ignoring Hux’s previous statement.  


Hux let out a snort, “cats are assholes, Ren.”  


“I’m surprised you don’t like them, then,” he challenged the ginger, smirking.  


“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”  


Now Kylo snorted, “fine. But you can’t pretend that you didn’t come off as the world’s most petty asshole when you spoke to me yesterday.”  


Hux sighed and took a sip of his beer, “okay, fine, that’s true. I’m sorry about that. How are you so good at Polisci anyway? I mean, no offense, but you don’t pay attention.”  


“Mom’s a politician,” Ren shrugged, setting his beer down on his desk and lying back on his bed, eyes closed, “it comes easy to me because of her.”  


“Really?” now Hux was intrigued. He set his beer down as well and laid out next to Ren, careful to keep at least a little distance between them, “what’s her name?”  


“Nope. Nuh uh. I don’t even go by my real name here. You’re not getting her name,” Kylo shook his head slowly, crossing his arms.  


Hux propped his head up on his hand, studying the man for a moment and trying to ignore the nervous flutter he felt in his stomach, “I just can’t believe I’ve never heard that the son of politician goes here. Especially if it’s so scandalous you don’t want anyone to know.”  


“It’s not _scandalous_. I just don’t want people to treat me differently.”  


Hux nodded slightly, “is she the reason Phasma is your roommate?”  


Kylo opened his eyes, squinting slightly Hux, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he noticed the others closeness and attention, “she…uh…” he trailed off, gazing up at Hux, lips slightly parted, “what?”  


Hux felt his face heat up, “your mom. Is she the reason Phasma is your roommate?”  


“Uh…yeah. She has a little pull with the school. Phas and I have been friends for a long time and…when Mom found out we were going to the same university, she got us roomed together. Extenuating circumstances or something. Phas keeps me on track with…stuff.”  


Hux nodded, eyes flicking to the several medicine bottles on Kylo’s desk, “that makes sense. Sorry, I was just a little curious.”  


Kylo’s blush deepened, “no, no it’s okay. I’ve got…kinda bad anxiety and I’m slightly agoraphobic, among other things…. Living with Phas is really helpful…” Kylo trailed off, eyes drifting down to Hux’s lips, his blush worsening as they did.  


Hux was certain his face was nearly as red as his hair as Kylo’s eyes met his again, “Kylo…do you…. That is…uh. Can I…”  


Wetting his lips slightly, Kylo nodded, the action drawing Hux’s eyes to his lips. Not waiting a moment longer, the ginger leaned down and pressed his lips to Kylo’s, drawing a soft gasp from the dark haired man. Letting out a small, delighted sigh, Hux pressed closer to Kylo, deepening the kiss. He felt a thrill run through him and stir up butterflies in his stomach as Kylo’s hand gently touched his face, long fingers gingerly stroking the redhead’s cheek.  


Hux delicately placed his hand on Kylo’s chest, feeling the other’s heartbeat thrumming heavily under his fingers. After a moment, Hux drew back reluctantly, drawing a soft whine from the man beneath him.  


“Are you, uh, are you okay with this?” Hux murmured softly, shifting his body to place soft kisses on Kylo’s neck, causing the young man to inhale sharply.  


“Y-yes,” came the quiet reply, Kylo’s hand moving to the ginger’s hair, messing it up as he did so.  


Hux nodded quickly, gently biting down where Kylo’s neck met his shoulder, drawing a quiet moan from the man. He then slipped his hand under Kylo’s shirt, stroking over surprisingly firm muscles. Raising his eyes up to Kylo’s half closed ones for permission and receiving a sharp nod, Hux pushed the young man’s shirt up, letting out a slow exhale of delight.  


“You’re beautiful…” Hux mumbled, continuing to trail kisses down Kylo’s body, pausing to leave a dark hickey on his pale chest, drawing moans and whimpers from the dark haired man as he did so.  


Hux gently trailed his fingers down Kylo’s firm midsection, stroking them lightly over the man’s crotch, causing him to jump and let out a startled whine. Hux froze, then slowly moved his hand back to Kylo’s stomach, pulling back and looking up at Kylo with a slight frown. The dark haired man refused to meet his eyes, a deep blush on his face.  


“Have you…ever done this before?” Hux asked finally.  


“I…” Kylo glanced at Hux, then away once more, “no. Never…. I mean,” now he began to speak hurriedly, “I know I like men, I’ve just never done anything with…anyone. I could never work up the nerve to talk to anyone I liked, let alone…kiss or anything. Until now…”  


Hux moved back to a sitting position, drawing a nervous whine from Kylo, who quickly covered his face.  


“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, voice muffled by his hands, “I’ve ruined this, haven’t I?”  


Hux studied him for a moment, then took Kylo’s wrists to pull them from his face, giving him a gentle smile, “not at all. But I’m not going to continue, because you’re drunk and I don’t want you to regret this tomorrow.”  


“I won’t!”  


“Of course not, because nothing more is happening tonight. If tomorrow, when you’re sober and well rested, you decide…you still want to do this, then we can definitely pick up where we left off.”  


Though he let out a frustrated whine, Kylo nodded, “will you stay?” he gestured slightly to his bed.  


“Well, I’m certainly not going to walk back to my dorm at this time. Not when your bed is so cozy and there’s someone so handsome asking me to stay,” Hux felt a laugh bubble out of him as Kylo blushed once more.  


With a smile, Hux settled himself next to Kylo, tossing an arm over the other and nestling his face into Kylo’s neck. Kylo shifted slightly to lay on his side, placing a quick kiss on the ginger’s forehead.  


“Will you still be here when I wake up?” Kylo mumbled after a moment of silence.  


“As long as Phasma doesn’t kick me out.”  


“She won’t. Do you promise?”  


Hux pulled his head back to look Kylo in the eyes, another nervous flutter running through him. Though he would never tell Ren this, he had never willingly slept in the same bed as someone he was involved with, though could he say he was involved with Kylo? He wasn’t really sure. He would have to ask the man in the morning.  


“I promise,” Hux said finally. 

***

Hux woke up with a pounding headache and a feeling he was being watched. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself tangled in bed with a still asleep Kylo. Lifting his head slightly he saw a grinning Phasma watching two men from her bed, holding a cup of coffee.  


“Hey,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “what did you two get up to last night?”  


Hux winced slightly at her exceptionally chipper voice, “we…” memories of the night before flooded Hux and he felt his face heat up, unconsciously pressing closer to Kylo, “we didn’t do anything.”  


“Aw,” Phasma’s smile turned into a frown, “boring. Wake him up, would you? Do you want some coffee?” she uncrossed her legs and got up from her bed, walking to the small kitchenette and pulling two mugs from the strainer beside the sink.  


“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Hux mumbled, looking back down at Kylo, feeling a smile tug at his lips. Kylo had tugged his hair into a bun the night before, and several strands had escaped in the night, framing the young man’s face perfectly.  


Stretching slightly, Hux gently shook Kylo’s shoulder, “hey…Kylo, wake up,” he murmured, drawing a sleepy groan from the other.  


“You have to wake up,” Hux smiled, “Phasma made coffee.”  


“Head hurts…” came the mumbled reply, Ren’s eyes still closed.  


“Mine too, but coffee will help, yeah?”  


“I guess…” Kylo now opened his eyes, seeming startled to find Hux so close to him. The expression upon the man’s face was enough to cause Hux to pull back several inches, his face heating up.  


“What are you…” Kylo began, brow furrowing.  


“Hey! Lovebirds! Coffee’s getting cold,” Phasma interjected before Kylo could continue his sentence.  


“We’re not—we didn’t do anything,” Hux muttered, a pang in his chest as Kylo nodded, still frowning.  


Quickly disentangling himself from the other man, Hux stood, practically doubling over as the room swam around him and the pounding in his head worsened.  


“Ugh…coffee, please,” he managed to mumble out, taking a small step towards Phasma, who held the cup out to him.  


Taking it, Hux sank to the floor, allowing the smell and warmth to seep into him. After a moment he brought the cup to his lips, not caring that the hot liquid burned his tongue and throat on the way down. Letting out a shaky sigh, he chanced a glance at Kylo, who was sitting up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Phasma crossed the room and placed a cup of coffee on his desk, touching his shoulder gently as she returned to her own bed.  


“Not the healthiest way to overcome a hangover, so be sure to drink lots of water,” Phasma smirked at the two men, “both of you.”  


Kylo grumbled unintelligibly, taking the cup from his desk and sipping slowly at the coffee, eyes half closed.  


“So,” Phasma said after a moment, “Hux insists nothing happened last night, but considering the blush he was wearing and the way you two jumped apart just a little while ago, I’m choosing to believe he’s a filthy liar. Ky,” she turned her grin on him, “just what did you two do last night?”  


Kylo took another sip of his coffee, then glowered at her, “nothing. We talked about cats and eventually passed out, I guess.”  


“To think…” Phasma gave him a fake wounded look, “after all these years, you won’t even tell me about the naughty things you did.”  


Kylo’s cheeks flushed red and he gave Phasma a scowl, “nothing happened!”  


“Alright, alright, fine. Don’t tell me,” she grinned, “but I’m going to shower, so uh, make sure I don’t catch you two doing _nothing_ ,” with these words, she stood and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click.  


Hux stared into his coffee for several moments, jumping slightly when Kylo cleared his throat.  


“You stayed,” Kylo said once Hux was looking at him.  


“You asked me to. And I promised I would,” he replied, hurriedly, looking away once more.  


“Right.... Well. You can…you can go now if you want to.”  


Another pang hit Hux’s heart, “yeah. I will,” he quickly stood, stumbling slightly as he placed the coffee cup next to the sink, not chancing a look at Kylo’s face.  


“I’ll see you in class, I guess,” the dark haired man said softly.  


“Yeah. We have a test next week. So be sure to study…or don’t. I guess you don’t really need to.”  


“You remember that…?” Kylo’s voice was barely a whisper, causing Hux to finally turn around to look at him. There was hurt written all over the young man’s face, and Hux found himself frozen in place.  


“I…of course I remember it. I wasn’t black out drunk…”  


“Do you—do you remember everything?” now Kylo looked slightly hopeful, but mostly nervous.  


“…yes,” Hux admitted after a moment.  


“But you wish you didn’t.”  


“I—what?” this spurred Hux into action, stumbling over to Kylo’s bed and falling onto it with absolutely no grace, “why on earth would I wish that?”  


Kylo looked unsure now, “you…told Phas nothing happened. I assumed you either didn’t remember…or wanted to forget,” his voice was so quiet that Hux had to lean closer to hear him.  


Hux studied the young man for a moment, a frown on his face. Then, leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on Kylo’s cheek, drawing a small noise of shock from him.  


“Why would I want to forget…?” Hux repeated, reaching out to take Kylo’s hand, stomach fluttering slightly as the other man allowed it.  


“I was bad…” Kylo swiveled his body to look at Hux, a small frown on his lips, “inexperienced. I’d never even been kissed…”  


“You were far from bad, Kylo.”  


“You stopped, though. I thought you didn’t…want me anymore,” Kylo averted his eyes, looking everywhere but the redhead.  


“That was hardly the case. It was exceptionally difficult to stop, I wanted you so much. I still do…” Hux leaned forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Kylo’s.  


After a moment, Kylo spoke, pulling back a few centimeters to do so, words ghosting over Hux’s lips, “do you promise?” the same nervous words from the night before.  


“I promise,” Hux replied, not pausing for even a second this time.  


Letting out a small whine, Kylo leaned to kiss the ginger once again, the men’s lips moving slowly at first. However, after a few moments the kiss became more urgent, Kylo’s hands coming up to tangle gently in Hux’s hair. Pressing closer to the dark haired man, Hux bit gently at Kylo’s bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from the lips pressed against his. However, feeling a slight tremble of nervousness in Kylo’s hands, Hux pulled back and studied the other man carefully.  


“How about…we go on a date?” Hux asked after a moment.  


“Date?” Kylo repeated, hands slipping to Hux’s shoulders and gripping gently.  


“Yeah…we can go get some more coffee and maybe some donuts, too. We ate all the ones you got yesterday.”  


“Oh…so like a grocery run?” Kylo’s brow furrowed slightly.  


“No, I mean in a café. Sitting down and enjoying breakfast together on this fine autumn morning.”  


“I’d…I’d like that,” the young man smiled, causing butterflies to flutter in Hux’s stomach once more, “I’m still a little sick though…. I should probably take my mask.”  


“I’ve been kissing you, it doesn’t much matter at this point,” Hux replied, pressing a quick kiss to Kylo’s lips, “let’s go.”  


Smiling at one another, the two men got up from Kylo’s bed and began to dress themselves for the cool, crisp outside air. Upon realizing he didn’t have a scarf, Hux let out a softly muttered curse, making a move to button his coat higher. However, he found his face heating up slightly as a dark blue scarf was looped gently around his neck, Kylo tucking it into place.  


“Thank you,” Hux murmured, “no one’s ever…cared like that.”  


Kylo gave him a curious look, frowning slightly as he pulled a beanie over his dark hair, “I guess there’s going to be a lot of firsts for both of us, then.”  


Hux felt a smile tug at his lips and he reached out to take Kylo’s hand, causing the dark haired man to blush slightly, smiling back at the ginger.  


“Yes, I suppose there will be. I’m looking forward to them,” the redhead said finally, opening the door and stepping out, “especially since they’ll be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
